The Classes of Rumaria
Classes and Skills that the player may learn. The Classes of Rumaria In Rumaria, combat is essential to survival. And Survival is key to learning combat. Players are able to use a variety of skills in combat to help give them an edge, whether it be in Damage, Defense or just helping other players. These skills are divided into multiple categories, the main being their "Class" or "Skill Tree" that they fall under. Players are encouraged to pick one of seven classes as their Primary means of combat. Upon choosing that class, players can then learn the Skill-Tree that the class has to offer and learn a variety of effective skills. Each class has it's own unique skills and gives a passive that is generally always present. The seven classes are: *'The Ranger ' *'The Swordsman' *'The Spearman' *'The Axeman' *'The Assassin' *'The Acolyte' *'The Warlock' Each class offers it's own method of attack(s) as well, which is also crucial to knowing your enemy. Knowing this can benefit you in some combat situations. While you won't be going against players in a PvP Environment, the Enemies in this PvE Server are generally far worse than players. Now, lets go over the classes. Each class has a "Shared Skill" and a "Skill Tree" that they follow with. Shared Skills are skills that are open to the player no matter what class they pick. These are generally the starting skills that give the player a slight upper edge at the beginning of their journey. Skill Tree Skills are skills unique to that class only, and the player must've selected that class in order to learn these skills. Players are able to change their class, providing they've gone through the quest "Secrets of Secrest" to obtain the two needed items. However, upon changing classes, the player loses the ability to use the learned skills of the previous class. This does not mean they lose them completly, they become unavailable for use because of how they are configured. Changing back to the class later will re-open the use of these skills. The Swordsman - Swords The Swordsman's role in the server is primarily direct combat. They engage in close quarters and single-targetly do a high ammount of damage to their enemies with a single slash. However, they aren't the maestro's of combat, as groups of enemies can sometimes be their undoing. The Swordsman's Passive grants the player the ability to learn the "Swordsman Skill Tree" and gives them the Art of Combat passive. The passive can activate every 60 seconds upon being hit, and grants the player Strength II for up to 10 seconds. With the Swordsman Class, the player can learn: *Charge *Sever *Battle Cry *Dual-Slash **Elite Dual-Slash *Tactical Slash *Counter (Sword) *Uppercut *Assault Slash Click here to see the Skill page for the Swordsman. The Axeman - Axes The Axeman's role in the server is an Offensive Defensive role. They are given a variety of AoE skills that can do severe damage and give the player and their team some room to breathe. Their weapon also allows them to wreck through their opponents armor whilst they attack. The Axeman's passive grants the player the ability to learn the "Axeman Skill Tree" and gives them the Aegis Passive. The passive can activate randomly one every two minutes and give the player Resistance III for up to 5 seconds. With the Axeman Class, the player can learn: *Windmill *Smash **Elite Smash *Beserk *Defense *Broadside *Counter (Axe) *Alous Wrath *Rally Click here to see the Skill page for the Axeman. Category:Classes and Skills Category:Swordsman Category:Ranger Category:Acolyte Category:Warlock Category:Axeman Category:Assassin Category:Spearman The Spearman - Spears (Shovel) The Spearmans Role is Assisted Defensive Combat. They can leap at their targets and send them away, parry attacks and even ignore armor. However, they themselves aren't capable of full-on combat like the Axeman or Swordsman would be. The Spearman's passive grants the player the ability to learn the "Spearman Skill Tree" and gives them the Parry passive. This passive gives them a 5% chance to negate any damage done to them on the next attack at the permanent reduction of speed with a debuff. With the Spearman Class, the player can learn: *Parry *Pierce **Elite Pierce *Leap *Dodge *Tri-Point *Flurry *Vault *Splinter Click here to see the Skill page for the Spearman. The Ranger - Bows The Rangers role in the server is pimarily a Supportive Offense, able to deal damage over distance. They can learn a variety of strong skills oriented to the Arrow, and can even utilize Special Arrows. Their best friend is the Bow, but they lack any initial Close Quarter Combat bonuses. The Rangers passive grants the player the ability to learn the "Ranger Skill Tree" and grants them the Ranger passive. This passive grants a permanent''' Speed I''' buff. With the Ranger Class, the player can learn: *Magnum Shot *Volley *Crash Shot *Support Shot *Armor Piercer *Mirage Missle *Twin Shot *Focused Fire *One Elemental Arrow Skill **Fire Arrow **Frost Arrow Click here to see the Skill page for the Ranger . The Assassin - Bow and Dagger (Feather) The Assassins capable of both Close Quarter Combat and Ranged attacks, at the lack however of proper defense. They are capable of getting in close to their targets to deliver deadly blows, and are capable of doing the same with the bow. This class also utilizes the Feather's skills as a Dagger, making it the only weapon that cannot break. However, it lacks any serious damage. The Rangers passive grants the player the ability to learn the "Assassin Skill Tree" and grants them the Ranger passive. This passive grants a permanent''' Haste I''' buff. With the Assassin Class, the player can learn: *Sniper Shot - Bow *Shadow Strike - Dagger *Bloody Roses - Dagger *Tri-Edge - Dagger Click here to see the Skill page for the Assassin. The Acolyte - Staffs (Hoe) The Acolytes role is primarily a Healer. They gain almost no Combat bonuses, but are capable of healing and buffing both themselves and other players. Essential for dungeons and combat, assuming they don't die, the Acolyte can keep a player generally at Full Health for the duration of an entire fight. With the Acolyte Passive, players are granted the ability to learn the "Acolyte Skill Tree" and grants them Zenthir's Prayer, which gives them Regeneration I upon being struck for 3 seconds. This passive can activate infinitely, assuming the player doesn't die in battle. With the Acolyte Class, the player can learn: *A variety of healing spells *Unlock the ability to learn Clairvoyance *A variety of Buffing Spells *A few useful Debuff Spells Click here to see the Skill page for the Acolyte. The Warlock - Staffs (Hoe) The Warlock is capable of harnessing the destructive arcane magics, able to deliver powerful and deadly spells onto their targets, at the cost of Mana and Regeants however. They can learn a variety of Elemental magics to aid in combat, and are sometimes essential for those hard-to-kill enemies. Warlocks are able to deal the highest damage in-game. With the Warlock Passive, the player is capable of learning the "Warlock Skill Tree" and are given the Arcane Shield passive. This passive gives the player''' Resistance II''' upon being struck for up to 3 seconds, capable of activating infinitely assuming the player doesn't die in battle. With the Warlock Class, the player can learn: *A variety of Elemental Magics *Conjuring Spells *Top-Tier skills *A variety of Debuffing Spells Click here to see the Skill page for the Warlock. Category:Classes and Skills Category:Swordsman Category:Ranger Category:Acolyte Category:Warlock Category:Axeman Category:Assassin Category:Spearman